Feels Like Home
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: Feels Like Home is a story about family and how the war effected them. Steve Rogers is home from the war and is looking forward to seeing you (his wife) and his son Jamie. This is to honor all those who have served or are currently serving. Thank you for your service.


Feels Like Home

Authors note:This is a story of Steve Rogers coming home to you and his son. Just an FYI for those who didn't read the summary.

Also real quick (I'll get more into this at the end) but thank you for your service. It's highly appreciated. Today is the day we realize that freedom is not free.

...

You clutched the letter in your hand. You couldn't tell what you were more excited about, the facts that he was coming home or the fact that he was alive. Steve Rogers was coming home. Home to you and your child. You little boy would have his daddy back home. Yes your husband was Captain America and yes you were extremely proud, but he was still your husband and a father. He was someone you didn't want to lose. You squealed in excitement jumping up and down at the thought! Steve was coming home.

You clutched your sons hand nervously as you stood waiting anxiously for Steve train to pull up. "Come on come on." You mumbled under your breath. You couldn't help it, Steve had been gone for 8 months. You couldn't wait to see him. You could see your son felt the same way as he was swaying back in forth (his usual stance when he was nervous). You felt a tug at your hand as you tore your gaze away from the trains to look down at your small son. "Mommy when is Daddy going to be back?" "Soon James, we just have to be patient." He nodded, you smiled at how similar he looked to Steve, but he had your antics and personality. He had light blond hair and the bluest of all eyes. He bit his lip just as you were and you stood like that in deafening silence for what felt like eternity! Finally you caught a glimpse of that suit! You gasped in excitement "What Mom did you see him! Can you lift me up?" You obliged and quickly waved your hands to let him know you were there. You watched him get off the train slowly scanning the area looking for you. Your smile widened when he saw you. He let out a laugh and jogged over to you lifting you up in his arms and spinning you around. You nuzzled into his neck just wanting to completely take him in. Once he finally set you down you leaned back to get a good look at him. You were relieved to see he hadn't changed at all. This was still your Steve.

"I missed you so much!" You heard him mumble into your hair. "I missed you too!" You both had the biggest smiles as you kissed. "What about me!" You both parted laughing as you looked down to your son. "Is that Jamie! That's my big boy!" Steve lifted him up in his arms lifting him up on his shoulders. You held his hand trying to make sure he didn't fall (not that you didn't trust Steve! You were just a conscious mommy)) "I missed you Daddy!" You could see the emotion floating across his face. You patted his arm understanding. He squeezed James to him at tight as possible without injuring him. "I missed you too." You clapped your hands getting both of their attention "Let's go home."

You walked into the house holding the door open for Steve who was carrying your sleeping son in his arms. You smiled fondly as you're trailed behind the two into Jamie's room. Steve gently set him down in his crib. You walked over to him putting your arms around his waist. You breathed in his scent not wanting to forget a single detail about him. He chuckled deeply as he watched you "What are you doing?" You looked up "I don't want to forget anything about you." He shook his head a ghost of a frown on his face before it quickly disappeared. He pulled you closer so that you had to look up to him "You will never have to forget me. I won't give you the chance. I'm always going to come back to you. You know that right?" You couldn't help but hesitate before nodding quickly. You could feel the tears towering up against the edge of your eyes. "What's wrong?" He said with concern. "It's nothing, I just worry. What if something were to happen to you. I know you're a superhero but you're not immortal." You said sadly. He gently grabbed your face forcing you to look at him. "I'm never going to abandon you. Even if something were to happen to me…I would always be here. You have to trust me." You quickly interrupted "I do trust you." He nodded smiling "I know you do. I'll always be here for you." He said kissing the side of your head. "I love you. Always will." He couldn't help but feel good about that. He rested his head on your shoulder "Me too." You stood there for a second admiring your life. You looked up to him finally breaking the silence "Let's go to bed." You slowly walked towards your room. "It's good to be home." You heard him mumble as you drifted off to sleep.

Authors note:So hope you enjoyed! This is to honor all of those who have served or are currently serving. Thank you for your service.


End file.
